


Beauty and the Beast SSHG AU

by Chancc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, F/M, beast!snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancc/pseuds/Chancc
Summary: Started off as a simple sketch request but turned into a little more! Beauty and the Beast AU of Snape and Hermione <3This is the first I've ever posted on AO3 so I hope it works!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 27
Kudos: 109
Collections: SSHG Spooktober Fest 2020





	Beauty and the Beast SSHG AU

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @shipssettingsail for my SSHG art!


End file.
